


Clark in Charge

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God bless red kryptonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark in Charge

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to slinking and theclexfactor for beta reading.

Lex pushed open the door and walked inside, surprised to find the office empty. The rest of the building was supposed to be deserted—it being one am on a Saturday morning—but this was unexpected.

Where was Dr. Bell? Lex looked around the room with narrowed eyes and knew with certainty that he needed to speak with Bell, and soon.

Luxury like no scientist had a right to. Wooden bookshelves full of first editions (obviously a collector); original paintings hanging on the wall in every available space, one of which was surely concealing Bell’s personal safe. A glittering crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, but the only light in the room came from the lamp sitting on the imposing, mahogany desk. The chair behind it resembled a throne.

Lex understood the man he was dealing with and felt nothing but contempt for him, despite not having met him yet.

He laid the briefcase he was holding down on the desk and walked slowly around the room, inspecting every book and ornament and painting closely, and wondering what sort of game Bell thought he was playing.

Was that a Rembrandt?

Lex sniffed, impressed. At least the man had good taste.

Come alone, he’d said. Bring the cash, he’d said. If anyone was with him, there would be no deal.

Of course Lex had told Mercy and Hope where he was going, but they were under strict instructions not to interfere unless he paged them. This was too delicate and too important to take any unnecessary risks, and one thing was certain: his life wasn’t in any danger. This doctor might be greedy but he wasn’t stupid.

And besides, Lex had a gun with him.

It was a split second later, a rush of warm wind, a thud as the office door slammed; Lex spun around on the balls of his feet and came face to face with a Clark Kent that didn’t look much like Clark Kent at all.

Gone were the glasses, gone the bad suit, gone the stupid hairstyle. He looked younger, sexier, infinitely more menacing. Lex did a quick scan of his body and when he spotted the oversize, glowing red ring Clark was wearing on the third finger of his right hand, he rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket for his pager.

“You followed me,” he said irritably, about to press the button when Clark whipped the pager out of his hand, shoved Lex up against the wall, holding him in place with one hand, then crushed the pager like a cookie with the other.

Why wasn’t he wearing his ring? Clark on red kryptonite was dangerously unpredictable, and while Lex didn’t think Clark would kill him, there was really no telling what kind of damage he could do.

“Actually I set up the meeting,” Clark replied, patting him down slowly, relieving Lex of his gun and tossing it behind him. Not that it would have done any good – the bullets in it were ordinary bullets. “It wasn’t hard. Bell came up with the idea about why you should leave that fucking ring of yours at home, but the rest was all me.”

 _No solid kryptonite... It will react badly to the..._

“What the fuck do you want,” Lex said.

Clark tilted his head and regarded Lex thoughtfully. “I dunno,” he replied. “You’ve been driving me nuts for so long and I never do anything about it. I can never get close enough!” He smiled flirtatiously at Lex. “I just wanted some alone time.”

Lex felt his mouth quirk up to the side. “And now that you’ve got me alone, what do you plan to do with me?”

Clark’s smile only grew wider. “Can I tell you a secret, Lex?”

Their laughter cut through the air in sharp bursts.

“I keep having these dreams…” Clark murmured, taking a step closer until he was standing over Lex, breathing minted heat against Lex’s cheek. “Where I... torture you.”

Lex kept his face impassive and waited for more.

“It’s not because I want to hurt you, Lex. It’s not that,” Clark said, his tone coy and sincere. “It’s not because I want to inflict pain on you.” Voice like velvet caressing Lex’s ear and turning Lex’s body rigid. “I don’t want to see you suffer like that, Lex. It’s just...” Clark pressed his thumb against Lex’s cheek and slid it downwards, the sharp thumbnail digging in deep enough to draw blood. The cut would be closed within seconds. Lex knew he was holding his breath, but he didn’t dare let it out. “...I want to know... _how much you could take_.”

Lex clenched his jaw and forced himself not to groan. It had been years since he’d been close enough to Clark to smell him, and it was making him sweat.

A second later, Clark was standing a few feet away and looking at him with a pleased expression on his face. He laced his long fingers together and started pacing slowly around the room, humming. “What to do, what to do,” he mused, but when Lex pushed himself up off the wall and took a step forward, he was instantly—and painfully—crushed back against it, held there by the unyielding vice of Clark’s forearm, Clark’s hot breath on his cheek. “I didn’t say you could move, Lex,” Clark hissed at him, but Lex could still hear the smile in his voice.

“Just get on with it,” Lex wheezed. “This is getting tiresome.” He wasn’t remotely bored.

Clark stepped back, looking hurt. “That’s not a very nice thing to say,” he said with a pout, but then he perked up immediately, something else clearly grabbing his attention. “Hey Lex. Are you hairless everywhere?”

“As if you don’t already know,” Lex replied without a smile.

“How would I know?” Clark asked.

“You have x-ray vision.”

“Oh,” and with that Clark started laughing loudly. “And so of course I’ve checked you out.” He continued to laugh until it began to get on Lex’s nerves. Lex didn’t really believe that Clark had used his x-ray vision to see what he looked like naked, but it wasn’t an entirely preposterous accusation. If Lex had that particular power, he’d know what all his enemies looked like at their most vulnerable, Clark especially.

“You did ask,” he said.

“I’d prefer not to cheat,” Clark said, serious again. These mood swings were becoming hard to keep up with. “Why don’t you just show me?”

Lex grimaced. “Fuck off.”

“If you don’t do it voluntarily I’ll only make you. Which do you think you’d find more humiliating?”

Lex smiled thinly. “I wouldn’t find either humiliating,” he said.

Clark’s eyes were fixed on Lex’s crotch. “Undo your fly,” he ordered.

“No.”

“Do it,” Clark snapped.

“No.” It was exciting getting Clark worked up like this.

Clark surged forward and swiftly whipped off Lex’s belt, yanked down his fly and pushed Lex’s pants and boxers down to mid thigh, then stepped back again. He looked seriously annoyed, until his focus shifted back to Lex’s groin and whatever else was on his mind seemed to slip away.

Lex glanced down quickly and was pleased to discover that, while he wasn’t hard, there was enough blood in his cock for it to look long, thick and impressive. He pushed his hips forward slightly, and watched Clark’s reactions intently.

Apparently he didn’t have much to say about Lex’s hairlessness because he just stared at him there with his mouth open a little bit and his eyelids drooping.

Lex took a hold of himself and stroked his cock a few times, which made Clark breathe in deeply through his nose and look up at Lex’s face sharply.

“Don’t do that,” he barked, but Lex noticed movement beneath the black pants Clark was wearing.

Before he had time to so much as blink, Lex found himself facing the wall, with his palms flat up against it and the length of Clark’s body pressed into him.

“Stop trying to turn me on,” Clark said into Lex’s ear, but the arousal in his voice was nearly as telling as the erection digging into Lex’s right ass cheek.

“My apologies,” Lex murmured.

“I’m in charge here,” Clark whispered, moving back a few inches, but Lex could still feel the heat radiating off his body. Lex didn’t turn his head but he knew Clark was looking down at his ass. He shuddered when Clark’s big, hot hands made contact with his skin, cupping his ass cheeks, then prying them apart with his thumbs.

The little grunt of approval was enough to make Lex fully hard in a matter of seconds.

“No hair,” Clark murmured. Lex’s breathing grew shaky and he turned his head and looked at Clark over his shoulder, just as Clark looked back up at him, drew a hand up to his mouth and sucked three fingers inside. When he pulled them out they were glistening with saliva and Clark reached over and shoved the same three, wet fingers into Lex’s open mouth. Clark’s eyes flared up, as Lex began to suck on them, the taste of skin and mint flavored saliva a dizzying combination.

He fellated Clark’s fingers until Clark couldn’t stand it anymore, until Clark snatched them away and jammed them down the crack of Lex’s ass, rubbing him there roughly and then quickly working a finger inside him. It made them both groan; Clark invading him, pushing into him with one then two then three big fingers, touching him in a place very few people had touched him in his life.

Lex wondered if Clark was planning to fuck him after this and hoped that if he did he’d find a more suitable form of lubrication.

Curiously though, Clark seemed content to use just his fingers, and he thrust in and out of Lex in a perfect, continuous rhythm, nudging Lex’s prostate again and again, causing involuntary spasms to flutter through Lex’s body every second or so.

Jesus Christ. Clark pushed a forth finger inside and didn’t lose a beat. Then he reached around Lex’s body and wrapped his other hand around Lex’s cock, and squeezed it until it was fully erect again. He started to stroke.

There was no denying the bliss Lex was feeling at this precise moment; it was almost enough to make Lex forgive Clark. He shut his eyes and let himself be carried through the haze, the orgasm he now craved only a few tugs away. He moaned helplessly, the build up nearly finished, the ocean nearly swum, the goal nearly scored, the climax nearly reached-

Clark pulled his hands away a moment too soon, and Lex choked back a wail.

“Wha—”

Clark turned Lex around and smiled meanly into his eyes. “You look about ready to pop,” he said.

Ah. This was Clark’s idea of torture. Lex chuckled. “Did you want me to beg?” he panted, not bothering to hide his amusement.

“Sure,” Clark said. “It won’t make a blind bit of difference—I’m going to torture you anyway—but it’d be hot.”

Lex raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to torture me by jerking me off but not letting me come? Gosh. Poor me.”

Clark grinned at him. “We’re just getting started,” he said. “Take off the rest of your clothes and go sit on the couch.” Clark nodded towards the black leather couch.

Was Clark for real? “Make me,” Lex replied, which Clark responded to with narrowed eyes and a few deep, patient breaths through his nose.

“Stop being a baby and do it,” Clark said, and Lex found himself sighing and stripping, until he was wearing nothing but his wrist watch. He sat down on the couch and cocked his head to the right, raising his eyebrows at Clark as if to say, ‘what now, boss?’

Clark walked over to the couch and looked down at Lex contemptuously. “Spread your legs,” and when Lex did as he was told, Clark dropped to his knees in front of him, slipped his hands under Lex’s knees and tugged him forward. Lex wrapped his legs around Clark’s waist and dug his heels into Clark’s back in an act of rebellion, then he said in the sweetest tone he could muster, “Kiss me, Clark.”

Clark laughed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing Lex roughly on the mouth, shoving his tongue inside like he wanted to crawl into Lex’s throat, until Lex was panting for breath. Why was he so fucking _attracted_ to Clark, Goddamit?

After a minute of making out, and rubbing himself against Clark’s stomach in a failed attempt to orgasm before Clark could continue with his ridiculous (yet wonderful) mission to make Lex suffer, Clark drew back a short way and bent his head.

If he’d been a few years younger the sight of that would almost certainly have been enough to make him come straight away, but Lex was in his thirties now and some stimulation was required. He stared down the length of his body, open mouthed and riveted, as Clark sucked the head of Lex’s cock into his mouth.

“Jesus,” Lex breathed out, thrusting his hips upwards, hoping Clark would take him all the way inside.

He wasn’t disappointed. Soon Clark’s mouth was full of hot, hard, Luthor dick, lips stretched around the base of it, nose pressed into Lex’s belly. Lex wanted to come right then, he’d have given anything just to shoot his load down Clark’s throat without any warning, but of course, it was just his luck that he wasn’t close to coming anymore. He just hoped Clark realized that and didn’t stop what he was doing for a while.

Because what Clark was doing was moving his warm, soft, wet mouth up and down over Lex’s cock, suction like nothing Lex had ever experienced, and apparently no gag reflex whatsoever.

Lex was really fucking Clark’s mouth hard now. Even though Clark was above him his thrusts upwards were as brutal as he could make them and _that’s it, that’s it, getting closer again, gonna come, gonna come, gonna come in Clark’s sweet mouth—_

He heard himself screaming ‘ _No_ ’ almost before he could see that Clark was standing up and away from him, nonchalantly unbuttoning his shirt and looking perfectly content.

“You prick,” Lex spat out, frustrated and angry. He went to grab his dick and finish the job himself but his hand was slapped away before he could get close and Clark didn’t even seem to take a break from the job he was doing.

Undressing.

Lex soon forgave Clark for every annoying thing that had happened recently and concentrated instead on the riveting spectacle of the increasing amounts of smooth golden skin being revealed to him. First was Clark’s chest, as he opened his shirt; then his ridiculously muscular arms, as he peeled the shirt away and dropped it on the floor. He let Lex gaze upon him for a few long moments then he began to unbuckle his belt.

God Lex was hard. But he had calmed down enough to no longer want that tantalizing orgasm right this second. The only thing Lex wanted right this second was to see what Clark would do next. Presumably he was going to shed the remainder of his clothes and come a little closer, which really, was a lot much more interesting than anything else, including Lex’s frustration.

Clark’s eyes twinkled in the amber light of the room, as he undid his fly.

Lex licked his lips and smiled. Clark was a delightfully incompetent torturer.

When Clark pushed his pants down over his hips and his cock sprung out, stiff and long and pointing straight in front of him, directly at Lex, at about Lex’s eye level, Lex grunted a little, his excitement rising again, dramatically and quickly.

This was the first time Lex had ever seen Clark naked, and in truly ideal circumstances.

“You like what you see?”

Lex looked Clark directly in the eye and nodded at him with a small smile. It made Clark hum with pleasure and advance towards Lex slowly. He knelt up on the couch, one knee between Lex’s open thighs, his cock close to, but not quite touching, Lex’s cheek. Lex had a close look at it, the thick vein running up the side, the swollen head poking out of its foreskin nest, the slit glistening with beads of pre-ejaculate.

He glanced up to find Clark staring down at him with dark eyes. Beautiful foe with wicked intent, more like Lex than Clark right now, which suited Lex just fine.

“Touch me,” Clark instructed softly. Lex would swear that Clark had forgotten the purpose of this entire exercise and had instead entirely given himself over to the opportunity to experience some serious pleasure.

His theory was confirmed the moment he put his hands on the outside of Clark’s thighs and dug his fingers in, and Clark began to moan.

Christ, so sensual, so into this, muscles shifting under Lex’s roving hands. He drew them all the way down Clark’s legs, slowly and thoroughly, memorizing him, all the way up again, dragging his fingers through the soft hair curiously. When his hands met the crease between Clark’s upper thighs and his ass, Clark took a hold of himself and began to stroke.

Right next to Lex’s face, close enough to kiss, Clark worked his hand up and down his cock, Lex staring on, mesmerized, massaging Clark’s ass almost reverently. Without even meaning to, Lex slipped his tongue out and swiped at the head of Clark’s dick.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck yeah,” Clark sighed, angling around and pushing himself into Lex’s mouth. There was a lot to take but Lex was nothing if not determined, so when Clark hit the back of his throat, he gagged once, then not again. “That’s nice, Lex.”

Clearly Clark wasn’t going to lie to Lex, and this was confirmed a few seconds later when Clark choked a little bit and suddenly Lex’s mouth was full of come. Superman’s come. Which, interestingly, didn’t taste all that different from his own, even if the idea of what had just happened was enough to push him closer to orgasm than he’d been in a while.

As Clark extracted himself from Lex’s mouth and stood up again, Lex tried once more to touch himself and finish off. He was desperate to come now.

“Uh uh,” Clark said, shaking his head, but not touching Lex this time. That Lex still obeyed him was less to do with the fact that he wouldn’t have gotten very far had he been disobedient, than that it turned him on even more to relinquish all control over to Clark.

“What next?” Lex asked breathlessly, thrusting upwards, showing Clark how on edge he was.

Clark didn’t answer him, but he did walk over to the large, exquisite, Turkish rug in the centre of the office and settle down onto it, lying on his belly and holding himself up on his elbows, then looking back at Lex. Lex got to his feet and by the time he’d reached Clark, Clark had his legs spread wide. Invitation enough for Lex to kneel between them, and start touching again.

He ran his fingers down the length of Clark’s back and stared down at Clark’s ass; the balls nestled between his open thighs, the way he was quivering, presumably with anticipation. God, the things he wanted to do. Lex pulled Clark’s ass cheeks apart, in much the same way Clark had done to him earlier and Clark’s breathing sped up rapidly and increased in volume.

Soft, dark hair lay there in that secret space, surrounding Clark’s puckered asshole, all the way up his crack, and Lex touched him— _rubbed_ him—there with the side of his hand, rocking against the little hole with the hard bone just below his pinky finger.

Lex wanted to do something that Clark would never forget now, so he pulled his hand away and bent his head, deeply inhaling the musky scent before diving in. He licked first, teasing gently, tasting, wetting Clark there and feeling remarkably triumphant as Clark pushed his ass back into Lex’s face and started moaning loudly.

This wasn’t the first time Lex had pushed his tongue into someone’s asshole, but it was absolutely his favorite. Being responsible for the sounds and movements Clark was making made him feel like the most powerful man in the world. Which he already was, of course, but he often didn’t feel like it.

Clark rolled beneath him, moving like a porn star, in love with Lex’s tongue, or maybe in love with what Lex was doing with his tongue.

And Lex was still insanely turned on and wanted nothing more than to—

He pushed a finger inside and kept stabbing in with his tongue, imagining what it would feel like it when—

“Fuck,” he muttered against Clark’s ass, extracting his finger and scrambling up Clark’s body, carelessly resting all his weight on him, as though Clark were a human mattress. Lex stretched himself out on top of Clark, kissed the back of his neck, then whispered into Clark’s ear, “Do you want me to fuck you?” Which he punctuated with a slow thrust against Clark’s back.

They made eye contact then, but Clark didn’t look particularly impressed with Lex’s suggestion. He just stared over his shoulder at Lex, his eyes slightly unfocused and his mouth slack.

“I think you do,” Lex said, his voice cracking a little. “If I fuck you, will you let me come?”

That made Clark’s eyes twinkle and his mouth quirk to the side. “I haven’t decided yet,” he said, but Lex could tell that Clark wasn’t in charge anymore.

“We’re going to need some kind of lubrication,” Lex informed him.

“You can’t hurt me,” Clark replied, as if Lex were completely stupid.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Lex said with an ironic smile. “Scan the room. See if you can find something we can use. Hand cream or something.” He knew he sounded breathless and possibly desperate but who the hell could blame him?

Clark lazily twisted himself around, causing Lex to slide off him onto the floor, and looked over at the desk with narrowed eyes. “In there,” he said, nodding towards it.

“Don’t move,” Lex murmured, because giving Clark orders would likely irritate him. He sashayed over to the desk, aware of Clark’s eyes on his ass and when he rounded the corner and faced the desk, he gave his cock a few slow strokes and looked over at the large, reclining beauty on the floor, lying on his side and propped up on his elbow, gazing at Lex’s erection.

Lex opened the drawer and plucked out a small tub of expensive hand cream. How predictable. He wandered back, around the desk, towards Clark, whose mouth was hanging open, tongue resting on his bottom lip, panting like a dog. Lex didn’t take his eyes off Clark’s face as he twisted off the lid of the cream, dropped it on the floor, and dipped his fingers into it.

He slicked himself under Clark’s piercing gaze, advanced a little further, and motioned with his eyes. Clark obediently fell back onto his belly, spread his thighs apart and pushed his ass into the air. Lex huffed out a short laugh and felt arousal shoot through his body.

God bless red kryptonite.

Lex stepped in between Clark’s legs and dropped to his knees, then grabbed Clark’s ass for a quick, hard squeeze, his palms sliding over hot skin, the tight muscles quivering slightly under his slippery touch.

“You bored with torturing me, Clark?” Lex asked him breathlessly.

“Shut up,” Clark whispered. “Just put it inside me.”

Lex sniggered and shuffled forward, spreading Clark’s thighs further apart. He pushed the head of his cock into the crease of Clark’s ass, sliding it up and down, listening to the hitch in Clark’s breath.

“Say that again.”

“What...” Clark replied, sounding drunk.

“Tell me you want my dick inside you.”

Clark thrust his ass back a bit more but didn’t answer, so Lex just rubbed the tip of his cock around and around, pushing enough for them both to feel the promise of it but not enough for it to actually penetrate.

“Come on, Lex!” Clark gasped. “Do it.”

“Do what?”

Clark reached around them and grabbed Lex’s ass, pulling him in.

“Put your dick in my ass Lex. Right now.” Then Clark let go of Lex and let him carry on unaided. The head of Lex’s cock slipped inside; almost like it was being sucked in by a force more powerful than he was. He kept pushing and pushing, deeper into the cave, and the further he went the better it felt.

It amazed Lex how quickly they’d gone from “torture” to full sex, but when he reached his final destination, and his hips were jammed up against Clark’s ass and he watched a droplet of sweat from his forehead hit the center of Clark’s back, it suddenly made a peculiar kind of sense.

He pulled out and thrust back in. Hard.

They’d been dancing around it for years. Until now, their relationship had just been one, long, protracted, often-tedious, session of foreplay.

Now that they’d finally gotten here, Lex was tempted to come straight away just to keep Clark from stopping him again, but Clark was having far too good a time to remember to do that. He moved with Lex in a gloriously dirty rhythm, chanting something Lex didn’t understand—probably Kryptonian, Lex thought, rolling his eyes—and using one of his hands to jack himself off.

Lex could fuck Clark like this for hours. It felt so good he actually forced himself not to orgasm; he slowed down. Pulled out. Pushed in again. Jiggled a little.

He sped up his thrusts again and made them increasingly violent until Lex knew he was bruising himself every time he rammed his hips into Clark’s ass. But it had the desired effect, because when Clark came into the expensive rug they were fucking on, he howled like a wolf.

But Lex didn’t stop. He kept fucking and fucking, until Clark had recovered enough to start moving again, rocking under him and not complaining one bit.

He was physically exhausted but determined not to stop, so when the door suddenly crashed open and Mercy strode inside, Lex nearly had a heart attack.

“Jesus!” he yelped, feeling Clark slump beneath him. Mercy’s gun contained kryptonite bullets and she probably had more kryptonite in her utility belt. “Get the hell out of here!” Lex shouted.

It took Mercy a few moments to actually realize what she was seeing, and although she kept her face expressionless Lex felt confident she was internally raising her eyes to the ceiling. She was gone a split second later, the door shut behind her, a big hole where the lock had once been.

Clark groaned. “Keep that bitch away from me please,” he said.

“Sorry,” Lex said, resuming his thrusts.

It didn’t take much longer before Lex’s body was alight again, with lust and pleasure and something like relief. Nice to know his attraction to Clark wasn’t completely one sided, even if Clark only noticed it when he was high.

He felt like talking. He felt like bragging.

“I knew you wanted my cock,” he lied breathlessly. “Now I know why you can’t leave me alone.”

Clark laughed beneath him but it didn’t deter him.

“Oh yeah, your ass is mine, Clark. I’ll make you remember this.” It was possible he would lose the ability to walk if he kept this up, but Lex couldn’t bring himself to calm down, ramming in with every ounce of strength he had, making sure Clark felt it everywhere.

“Can you feel that, Clark? Can you feel my cock?”

“Yeah, Lex,” Clark responded vaguely. “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

Lex moaned loudly and pounded in once, twice...three times...

Four...

He stopped...he gasped...he came...

He conquered.

“Ah,” he sighed. “Ah...” He pulled out and fell back onto his ass, catching himself on his hands so he didn’t topple over. “Whoa.”

Clark swiveled around and looked at him, and Lex was suddenly aware of how wet he was. Dome to toe, dripping with sweat, and completely unable to catch his breath.

“Was that good for you?” Clark asked him with a smirk.

“I’ve had worse,” Lex puffed out.

“Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Who’d have thought?” Clark picked himself up off the floor and started collecting his clothes, putting them on.

“What now?” Lex asked, genuinely curious.

“I have some stuff to do,” Clark said. He was dressed and looking at an imaginary watch on his wrist. “I’ll call you.”

Then he just walked out, leaving Lex there, naked, on the floor, staring in disbelief at the space Clark had just left vacant, waiting for a few ridiculous minutes for Clark to return and explain himself.

What the hell?

Clark was going to “call him”? What, Lex was to _wait by the phone_ and Clark would be in touch if Lex was _lucky_?

When the fuck did Lex become a teenage girl in this scenario?

He hadn’t felt so confused in years. He had absolutely no idea what any of it even meant. He stood up and put on his clothes and looked around the office with newfound respect. Dr. Bell was definitely someone Lex needed to meet.

~~~

That night Lex laid his cell phone on the pillow next to his and drifted off to sleep, waiting for Clark to call.


End file.
